


My Heart Overflows

by Sanjuno



Series: Ideas of March 2018 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Every single member of Fairy Tail is a cockblock, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gray Fullbuster respects his girlfriend, He just wants to go on a date without five other people tagging along, Juvia has good friends, M/M, Members of the Fairy Tail dating scene help each other out, Overprotective brother figures, The fluffiest fluff, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: Juvia loves Gray-sama and all her friends.Gray just wants to be able to hold his girlfriend's hand without being ambushed for it.Fairy Tail has very interesting dating traditions.(Marakov is probably laughing at all of them.)





	My Heart Overflows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RueLukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/gifts).



> I have this idea in my head that the members of Fairy Tail who are single spend their time interrupting their friend's dates. So in retaliation the members of Fairy Tail who _are_ dating someone take turns running interference so one pair can go on a date without getting waylaid by the peanut gallery.

Juvia’s heart was full.

It was a warm feeling that bubbled up inside her and brought a smile to her face.

It was Gajeel having her back, despite everything. He was the steel reinforcing her spine that helped her stand after every attempt the world made to beat her down. Juvia watched in quiet delight as the Iron Dragon Slayer slowly lowered his defenses, and started to _trust_ the other members of Fairy Tail. Juvia was so happy when she saw Gajeel’s eyes soften the first time Levy joined them for lunch.

It was Freed apologizing for the harm his traps had done to the Guild when he came back. He was a living example that Fairy Tail could forgive and heal, just like a real family. Juvia watched as the Letter Mage’s tears dried up, his smiles coming back when Laxus was also accepted back into the Guild after they returned from the Island.

It was Rogue drifting along the edges of her life, never quite as close as she thought he wanted to be. He was shy and sad, an echo of who Juvia once was. Juvia watched as the Shadow Dragon Slayer found peace with himself, finding his courage to reach for what he wanted.

It was Gray-sama holding her close, speaking the words Juvia had longed to hear for years. He was Juvia’s beloved, her one and only, and Juvia had watched Gray-sama for so long it took her by surprise when he started looking back. Juvia watched as Gray-sama turned and looked into her eyes, and offered her his hand with a smile that trembled at the edges.

Juvia’s heart was full, _doki-doki_ instead of _drip-drip._

“Juvia!” The Ice Mage waved a sheet of paper in the air above his head while Levy stood behind him and giggled into her hands. “I’ve got a mission for just the two of us, want to go?”

“Yes! Gray-sama!” The Water Mage smiled, reaching out to take Gray-sama’s arm as Lucy whispered into Natsu’s ear. No job was difficult if she was with Gray-sama! “Where are we going, Gray-sama?”

The Ice Mage whipped his head around from where he was glaring over his shoulder. Curiously, Juvia looked back to in time to see how Elfman gave them a thumbs-up while Evergreen ducked up the stairs. “… East. Come on, let’s hurry.”

“Gray-sama!” Juvia squeaked as her hand was taken as she was pulled down the street away from the guildhall. Gray-sama grinned at her and Juvia’s face flushed bright red. Gray-sama was so forward!

/.../

"THAT ICE ASSHOLE SNUCK OUT!” The guildhall shook as two voices roared over the usual beldam. “Goddammit Freed! You were supposed to be watching her! Not making out with Laxus!”

The blond Letter Mage blinked, still perched on his boyfriend's lap. “… Oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> And the rest of the Guild keeps pulling distraction duty so that Gray and Juvia can have some private time. The End. ^_^
> 
> For the original prompt ruelukas22 asked: " _I just really want to see Juvia having a lot of friends. Not just her brother/sister relationship with Gajeel, but also Freed, once he apologizes, and Rogue, because they were not quite friends in Phantom Lord. I want the boys to have super strong, slightly awkward friendships with her And when Gray finally tries to get with her He has two dragons and a dragon’s mate (cough*laxus/freed*cough) ready to give him the shovel talk and being over protective and Juvia doesn’t notice, thinks they are all being sweet and happy the “important men in her life” are friends. Juvia is very confused whenever someone tries to explain what’s going on to her. She can’t really see it. Gray-sama is treating her like a queen. What was supposed to be a mission date ends up with 5+ people_ "


End file.
